<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Comprehensive Guide to the Septimus Heap Wings AU by JadeNightTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284047">A Comprehensive Guide to the Septimus Heap Wings AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter'>JadeNightTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings and Flyte [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Septimus Heap - Angie Sage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Reference Text, Wings AU, a guide i guess?, how do i tag that though, information, kind of the rules to this AU anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings and Flyte [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Comprehensive Guide to the Septimus Heap Wings AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is subject to change. Many of the things here can and will be disregarded for the purpose of either angst, fluff, or plot reasons in the rest of the works in this AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>General</h1><p>     Most humans are born with wings, although there are rare exceptions. There are no rules to what the wings look like, although there are general groupings (i.e. all Queens have white wings with some pattern of red and gold, see section 3).</p><p>     Although the wings and feather patterns often resemble known birds, there are many cases in which the patterns and colors are completely unlike those of birds seen in real life.</p><h1>Wizards</h1><p>     Most Wizards have very distinctive wings, and while practicing <b>Magyk</b> their wings often have a translucent shimmer to them, as a physical manifestation of their <b>Magyk</b>.</p><p>     After becoming the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, a Wizard’s wings will start to gain purple markings, often along the flight feathers. These feathers never drop out or vanish, even after they resign from the position. The longer they are in possession of the Akhu Amulet, the stronger and more abundant the purple markings will be.</p><p>     <b>Darke</b> Wizards often have black wings, as a result of their exposure to the <b>Darke</b> . The ruined feathers have a matte, injured look to them, often being harder to use in <b>Flyte</b>. As a result of this disadvantage, the <b>Flyte Charm </b> (see section 5) is much sought-after by <b>Darke Magyk</b> users.</p><p>     An exception to this rule is when a very powerful Wizard comes in contact with the <b>Darke</b>. If they do not engage in soley <b>Darke Magyk</b>, or their intentions remain unselfish, their wings will remain intact. Often, many powerful Wizards purposefully seek out the <b>Darke</b> and their wings remain unharmed by the encounter.</p><p>     On rare occasions, a Wizard who has been affected by the <b>Darke</b> can regain their normal, healthy wing feathers, after ceasing to practice <b>Darke Magyk</b> excessively. This is thought to be due to the fact that <b>Darke Magyk</b> is highly alluring, and once Wizards start to practice it the <b>Darke</b> often overpowers them.</p><p> </p><h1>Queens</h1><p>     Castle Queens are known for their distinctive wings, pure white at birth until red and gold markings start growing between the ages of six and ten.</p><p>     Each pattern is completely unique to the individual, rarely following the coloration of any known bird, although often the shape of the wing will resemble a real bird’s wing. The colors grow in for several years, changing a little at each molting, until their Journey, in which their final feathers will grow in.</p><p>     Often, the young Princess can fly long before their final molt, and their flight feathers grow in at roughly the same age as any other child.</p><h1>Witches</h1><p>     Witches have wings much like those of Wizards, in the sense that as they are exposed to <b>Darke Magyk</b>, their wings gain dark black patches that grow and spread until they cover the entire wing.</p><p>     White Witches, although they dabble in many <b>Darke</b> practices, do not have black wings. They have very distinctive markings, often with a significant symbol on the feathers, although few know what it is or where to find it. </p><p> </p><h1>Flyte Charm</h1><p>     When a Wizard, or any human being, is in possession of the <b>Flyte Charm</b>, they will be able to fly without using their own energy. It also takes away the well-known Wizard fear of falling, and often gives them a boost in their aerial <b>Magyk</b> skills.</p><p>     An important physical change to note is that the <b>Flyte Charm</b> instantaneously transforms the user’s wings into dragon wings, instead of the typical feathered limbs. The change is temporary, and will vanish once the user stops using the charm. Previous users have reported that although the flight muscles work differently and it takes some time to get used too, the change is painless and feels the same as using an <b>UnSeen</b> or a similar spell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was helpful :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>